


Marcsella

by sweetkiarine



Category: motogp - Fandom
Genre: Europe, F/M, Germany, Italy, MotoGP, Racing, Spain, Traveling, bali, netherland, solo traveler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkiarine/pseuds/sweetkiarine
Summary: 21 years old young woman accidentally bumped into the famous MotoGP reign World Champion, Marc Marquez. Not once, but so many times.Meet Marsella, a travel enthusias which lost her passport while traveling to spain. With still carrying her dark past, she wander around west European, mostly spain.Marc Marquez, the reign world champion who coincidentally meet Marsella again and again. She kinda remind him of someone.Will they end up together?





	1. Country of Bulls

Cervera

The sound of train whistles wrapped me with nostalgic feelings. I felt so safe and relax just by looking outside the window. Train traveling could be scenic—seeing cities, mountains and rivers from where you seated is awesome! Like now, I’m in the middle of a trip from Barcelona to Cervera by train.

Have you ever read something like this:  
Travel—the only thing you buy that makes you richer.  
I heard that quote so many times, even my twin brother always said that when we were discussing about our next trip, silly Marcell. We were the best traveler duo in history. Two souls, one goal—travel around the world.

A smile plastered on my face every time I remember a good time I had with him—and a slight sadness too. Long story short, I had a twin brother, died three years ago—we were only seventeen. Remembering him was the only thing that could make me sad and happy at the same time. 

So, about the quote, The more I dragged myself out of my house, the more I realized that’s true.  
After since Marcell rest peacefully, I continued my study at one of the university in Bali. Took tourism study and explored Bali whenever I could. I sometime went hiking, and volunteered to help rescuing orang utan in Kalimantan. Traveling also turned me to a storyteller. That’s why I started writing a travel blog while I wandered. 

Oh and one more thing. Marcell and I had this travel journal called wanderlust twins which now I’m the one in charge of it. It basically filled with our travel experience until his sudden death so I continued filling it with my solo-travel experience.  
One month I prepared this trip. A trip to western europe. It took some time to convince Dad that I could take care of my self. But traveling is my life and I wanted to fulfill our dreams. With a little help of my older brother—by three years—Jonathan, Dad finally let me travel.

This will be the first longest trip I’ve ever done—alone. 

Attention passenger, next stop: Cervera.

I choosed Cervera as the beginning of my journey. and If I’d been asked why, I couldn’t answer because it just happened. Felt like ‘Ah, I want to visit this city first’ even though I really love Barcelona. 

And because of this, one of my dreams that I kept in my bucket list came true.

#30 Take a trip to Spain

I’ve never been so happy before!  
Once the train stopped, I carried my backpack then off the train. I stopped to take pictures of the airport with my camera, obviously. I love photography so I never out without carrying Cameron—and yes, I named my camera Cameron.

FINALLY I’M IN SPAIN!!!  
I checked my hand bag once again, just to make sure everything was there. I’m a clumsy person so Mom always lecturing and made me check everything more than once. I didn’t need to check twice because Marcell were with me and He was like the opposite of mine. He checked everything and wasn’t as clumsy as I was. Now that I’m alone, I guess I had no choice.

As I was about to walk again, a man—in his early twenties, I guess—bumped into me, made both of us collide on the ground. I fell and got hit by my own backpack because of him! Damn, what was he thinking?! Our eyes met. I swore he look gorgeous that I could barely look away. Those short brown curls, dark brown eyes could melt any girls’ heart in an instant. Why am I saying that? He just bumped into me and I already impressed by his look? Argh.

Thanks to him, all of my stuff got scattered. I had my camera saved. If it broke, I would had killed him right now. I took back that I called him gorgeous. He really made me pissed.

“Sorry,” He said without hesitation. Screams of crowd behind us caught my attention. They weren’t just girls, but people from all ages, both female and male. I turned my head and found many teenagers mostly at my age running toward us. A bunch of journalist too.

Seriously, who is this guy?

“Marc! Marc!” I kept hearing them shout ‘Marc, Marc, and Marc’ maybe his name is Marc.

He helped me stood up and brought all my stuff back to me. “I’m really sorry I bumped into you. I was in a hurry. You better have yourself out of this place before those journalists interviewed you.” He said, smiling as if he’s innocent then he moved away from the crowd.

“What a jerk,” I muttered under my breath. Okay I shouldn’t be in a bad mood. I’m already in Spain to have fun. I talked to myself, sometimes, to get more positive energy.

My feet dragged me off the station to places of interest with a joyous smile plastered on my face. the sooner the better, right?

Marc’s POV  
I was just arrived at my hometown, Cervera when bunch of fans waited at the station. This is what happened when my best friend accidentally leaked a photo of me on a train on his instagram story saying Have a cozy train travel, guapo. 

Now they’re know where to find me—the railway station of Cervera. I found it hard that I had to face them alone. Jose had to attend his family event so he took early flight while Dani, he took a quick stop in Dubai. He said he wanted to skydiving in Dubai, so he did. Typical Dani.

Fortunatelly I could go undercover on the way but here. Many fans and journalist had been waiting me outside the station because that damn instastory. Aw c’mon I’m too tired to deal with them.

I fasten my steps and ran through the station with a smile to greet them, of course. I’m not that mean. Because of my clumsiness, I bumped into a girl whom seemed so familiar.

My eyes met with hers. She has beautiful face, I can tell.

Reina—The only girl I could think of. This girl really looked like Reina. Am I hallucinating? Did she have a twin sister?  
I helped her stood up before picking her scattered stuff. To be honest, I wanted to laugh so bad. She fell down to the ground because of me then got hit by her own backpack. That was epic. Forgive me, oh God. I just let a chuckled slipped out.

I glanced over at her backpack and saw a name tag with ‘Marsella’ written inside of it. She’s not her. Ah c’mon Marc, she’s gone. 

“Sorry,” I said politely. “I’m really sorry I bumped into you. I was in a hurry. You better have yourself out of this place before those journalists interviewed you.” I smiled before step away from her who looks really pissed at me. Whereas I still want to chat with her. I hide at the restroom and dialled my brother, asking him to pick me up. When he said he was already at the parking lot, I  
left the restroom and walked outside as fast as I can.

It exhausted me, you know. Ran away from paparazi without Alex, Dani, or even Jose. I step my feet toward the front door where I found something in between the door so they wouldn’t be able to closed. I kneeled down, found a passport and a girly wallet. I took them and opened the passport to reveal the name of the owner. A smile appeared on my face.  
It was Marsella’s.


	2. I AM 93

Marsella’s POV

Two and a half hour had passed so quickly. I wandered around the city, talked to locals and took many photos of this beautiful city. My tummy roared in protest, I lost a track of time that I forget to feed myself. I made my way to some restaurant and ordered some paela. It’s a spanish food.  
Just as I began eating, my phone buzzed.

Incoming call: Jonathan

“Yeay, he called!” I said in excitement tone. I slid the green button.

Marsella: Hello big bro?   
Jonathan: Baby girl, are you landed safely?  
Marsella: Yeah, I guess I am.   
Jonathan: Good, so have you eaten anything?

My dearest big brother lived in England, London to be specific. He finally became an international football player whom played for Tottenham Hotspur F.C. At first I didn’t believe him. I mean why the hell Tottenham want to recruite my big brother. Then I started to realize he really good at football. Just wait until he can finally play for the Blues.

Marsella: Yes, Big Jo. I can take care of myself. What’s gotten into you?  
Jonathan : what do you mean?  
Marsella : you asked unimportant question. It didn’t sound like you.   
Jonathan : I’m fine. My phone didn’t ring as much as it used to be. I barely get notification from my little sister. Have you forgotten me?

Ah now I remember, since I got here, I barely touched my phone. I was busy with my camera and talked to locals. I used to annoy him by calling once an hour.

Marsella : you should be happy, right? Why wouldn’t you?  
Jonathan : I started to get used to it then you started to stop calling me. Make me feels like useless brother!  
Marsella : Aw, you missed me already. I know big bro it’s okay. Just admit it.  
Jonathan : I hate you!  
Marsella : hate you more (chuckled, then drank all the chocolate milk)  
Jonathan : what are you doing? What’s with the sound?  
Marsella : See, you asked that again. (laughed so hard)  
Jonathan : Shut it down. Hate you so much.  
Marsella : if I tell you something about my experience here, would it make you feel useful? At least not useless.  
Jonathan : maybe, so what’s up?  
Marsella : you’re just being so cute for a brother sister moment.  
Jonathan : Shut up!  
Marsella : (I shut my mouth up, obeyed him)  
Jonathan : Sel? Sella?  
Jonathan : dammit, you really obeyed me to shut up? C’mon talk. You wasted my time also my patience.  
Marsella : Okay, around two and a half hour ago, when I arrived at the railway station I got bumped by some well-known people, I guess. I fell to the ground then he helped me but I still upset until now.  
Jonathan : (Laughed out loud) HAHAHAHA thaatt’s reheelly fuuhuunyy! Hahaha  
Marsella : already make you a person again?   
Jonathan : Who were you bumped into?  
Marsella : I dunno, I guess It was Marc. If that really his name.  
Jonathan : Marc Marquez?   
Marsella : yes  
Jonathan : why don’t you flirt with him?  
Marsella : Ewh no. I barely know him and I’m not that type of girl. However, I still mad with him.  
Jonathan : just be careful. You might just fall into his arm.  
Marsella : what do you mean?  
Jonathan : you will know when the timing is right. I need to get back to practice. I’ll call you later. Love you.

He hung up before I could say it back. Whatever, he’s Jonathan. He knew how much I love him.  
I opened my travel journal which I called it ‘wanderlust twins’. I and Marcell, my twin brother used to fill this journal together before he passed away. 

And that’s when the memory hit me. I remembered exactly how this book had created. Back then, I was at some bookstore with Marcell. We were just 14.

(Flashback)  
I walked to one of the bookstore at the center of my hometown. I was a bookworm—and still will be— so every time I went out, I always looked for new books especially novels. Marcell patiently waited for me as he looked through the traveling and reference section. He always read testimonies before we went to some place alone—I meant just two of us.  
“Hey sis, have you found any book you want to buy?” he asked me with his careful voice.  
“na-ah, between this two, which do you prefer?” I handed him two books that I wanted to buy. I was teribble on deciding. I remember once I have to decide two books on my own and I ended up regreting what I had picked. He read both the synopsis.  
“.. a psico that won my heart? Seriously Sel?” he frowned. I just lifted up my shoulders as an answer. He looked at me then shook his head in disagreement.  
“A book that tells a story about a solo traveler who find her true love on summer vacation.” He was silent for a moment then hand me the second book. “I think I like this one better.”  
“Okay twinnie.” I nodded and brought the first book back to its shelf. “Don’t you want to buy anything?”  
“Um, actually I have an idea,” he said smiling. I got dragged by his strong arms to craft and DIY’s section. I frowned to him before I spoke, “you want to be creative? So you’re a DIY person now?”  
“C’mon sis, don’t mock me. Just hear me out,”  
“Okay I’m listening,”  
“So, I’ve been wondering if we could make some travel journal together, you know, to keep the memories alive. Like scrapbooking, I guess?”  
“You’re a girl and much, much, more creative than me, so what do you say? I still can help you.” He pleaded with his puppy eyes. Aw he always so cute when he did this.  
“OH MY GOD MARCELL! Why just come up now? We have been to some places like two or three!”  
“Better late than never. I mean we both had been to two or three places while our goals is to wander around the world.”  
“Yep, aw you’re so sweet!” I said messing with his hair playfully. He stopped me, faking to be grumpy, “stop it, you embarrassed me!”  
“Okay—okay I’ll stop.” I said to him, “let’s split, I’ll find some scrapbook papers and the crafty things. You can look for the binder.”  
He nodded then walked away to the binder section. I picked up some pack of scrapbook paper, glue, and travel related stickers. Marcell came back to me with two ring binders with different size, “Which one do you prefer?”  
“How about the big one?”   
“Ay-ay twinie.” He returned the small one, “so, when will you be done?”  
“Now, c’mon let’s pay then we can go back home and start our work.”  
In our home.  
I start to made DIY covers for the binder while Marcell helped me cut some pattern. Our older brother Jonathan stepped into my room. That time, Jonathan was just 16.  
“What are you guys doing?”   
“Making a travel journal, if it what it’s called,” Marcell replied to Jonathan’s question. He sat next to me so I was between them.  
“Part of ‘make your dreams come true’?” Jonathan asked again.  
“Yep, pretty much,” I answered him. Jonathan was not really a fan of traveling as much as we were. Well, he had been with us to some places for family holiday. He would prefer to spend his time on training with his high school soccer team since he wanted to be a captain then applied to football academy and living his dream job—to played for the Blues.  
“We well wandering around the world, together!”  
“Wow, that will bring so much memories for like a lifetime.”  
“I know right!” I said.  
“By the way, we haven’t pick the title for the book yet. Marcell?” I asked Marcell.  
“I don’t know, I’m bad at making titles.”  
“How about Hodophile? It means an over of roads, one who loves to travel,” Jonathan suggested.  
“Nah, it sounds like pedophile.” I shook my head, both boys laughed so hard because what I was saying. C’mon boys!   
“No, it is not, Sella.”  
“Veni, vidi, amavi. We came, we saw, we loved?” I asked them.  
“Uhm, nope. It sounds more like a motto not a title.”  
“Then what?”  
“I dunno,” we three became silent for a moment, dived into our own mind. Searching for the right title until Jonathan’s sudden scream shocked us. “I know! Wanderlust twins!”  
“What the hell Bro, you just scared the hell out of me!” I protested while he chuckled at my reaction.  
“Sorry, I came up for a great title, though.”  
“You did, bro,” Marcell said.  
“So?”  
“Wanderlust twin it is!” I and Marcell said in unison made our big brother smile widely as he was trying to say ‘great choice’. I wrote ‘wanderlust twin’ on the cover of our now travel journal with my best hand lettering.  
(End of Flashback)

Ah, what a good moment. But I need to move on with my day so after I ate all the paela, I opened the wanderlust twins and read everything in Cervera’s section as a guide to my journey here. I walked off the restaurant after paying the bill.

1 Local District Museum of Cervera

It’s true that Marcell put every museum on the top of the list. He loved visiting museum. How about me? Not really. But, one thing I know is that Marcell—when he still alive—wanted to visit this museum so much, he barely stopped talking about it.  
I explored the whole museum, was astonished by how this room was organized. There were plenty of different motorcycles displayed neatly. I think I realize why Marcell wants to visit this museum so bad, motorcycle racing.

‘I am 93’ was printed not in average size font but—gosh it was huge. It was written on the wall. At first I didn’t know anything about motorcycle racing or MotoGP world championship. Thanks to this things, I started to get curious.

As if they knew what made me curious, my feet dragged me to the wall which had every detailed information written all over. Imagine this: a wall full of information about a motorcycling rider and his name is—um, Marc Marquez. Why does his name sound so familiar? I guess Marcell mentioned him most of the time when he and my older brother Jonathan got into motorcycling conversation.

Wow, this wall really does have detailed information. I mean like, well it start with his activities as young rider, motorbike, 125cc world championship or Moto3—as we are all know, then his evolution on moto 2 until he finally won moto2 championship in 2012 and since then he moved to the higher level, MotoGP. 

Six times world champion he has achieved. I look up to see his picture. Why he seems so familiar to me?  
Oh wait, I think I remembered something—Ah! That guy from the airport! I knew it! So he’s a rider? The phenomenal Marc Marquez?

I shook my head just to clear my mind and started to explore the museum again.  
**  
After I got satisfied and had enough fun around the museum, I went to town hall which was built by Francisco Puig from around 1679-1688 and had been expanded in 1786. 

I took a photo of it then wrote down all the information for my article. Writing travel related article and my own journey had become my habit beside doing some travel campaign and tour guiding.

I moved to Cervera university once I feel enough being in town hall. I must get my time management done if I want to finish this journey on time. 

Then I explored Gaudi Centre reus, La Roca Village, Basilica of Santa Maria de Cervera, Miravet castle, and Caller Mas Vicenc.  
The day turned to night and I already done visiting every places on the list. It’s now time to continue my journey. I headed back to railway station to have an evening ride.


	3. Lost in Cervera

Day turned to Night. The city became quite a little. People rested at their houses, some of them still wandered around like me. I was rushing to the railway station. Next stop: Bilbao.  
“Ticket, miss?” asked the employee. I slid the ticket off my pocket and handed it to him.  
“Tourist, hm? Passport?”  
I opened my bag to find passport but I didn’t find it. Panic started to attack me. I searched one more time didn’t find anything but a huge hole on my bag, dammit.  
“Um, I lost it. It must have been fallen when I was walking around the town.”  
“I’m sorry, without your passport you are not allowed to enter the flight.”  
“C’mon sir, just this time,” I said to him.  
“Rules are rules, sorry.”  
“Fine, thanks,” I said then rushed off the station.  
Shit, it was his fault. If he didn’t bump into me, my bag wouldn’t be ruined. I could continue my journey to Bilbao and not searching a polite station to report a lost passport, wallet, cards, and all of my visa.  
I cursed under my breath all the way to police station. I was a mess. I didn’t know what to do, what to feel. Was I angry? Was I sad? Was I scared?  
“Is there anything I can help you with?” asked one of the police when I stepped my feet entering the police station. I nodded, “I lost my passport, wallet, cards, and visa.”  
“How did it happened?” I explained everything to him.  
“Ah I see, we’ll process this case. But we need some times. Please, fill this data. We’ll get you informed.” He handed me some paper and a pen. i filled the paper about my identity then hand it back to the police.  
“Gracias.”  
“Denada, buenas noches.”  
I walked out from the police station, not knowing what would happen next. I sat in the corner of the stairs trying to figured out what would I do next. I even didn’t have a needle and thread to sewed my bag. I just prayed that nothing bad would happen to me.   
I felt my phone vibrating. I took it and saw that Dad made a group call with Mom, me and Jonathan. I maintain to calm my voice and tried my best not to cry.  
Marsella: Hello everybody!  
Dad: Hi there darling.  
Mom: How was Cervera? I still don’t get it, why you choose that city in the first place?  
Marsella : Me too Mom. It just feels like it. Like okay Cervera for the openning and of course it was awesome!  
Dad: Always be careful, Sella.  
Marsella : Ay-ay Captain!  
Dad: Mom already miss you guys.   
Mom: Honey, I told you not to tell my babies (whispering to Dad. I chuckled. I missed them.)  
Jonathan: Mom, we know you always miss us.   
Mom: I’m your mom after all.  
Marsella: Well, you’re the best mom in the world.  
Dad: What about me?  
Jonathan: The best pops!  
We laughed together.  
Jonathan : Have you add more writing on wanderlust twins?  
Marsella : Not yet, I just done wandering. How was training today?  
Jonathan : As always. Still not the blues but that’s okay.  
Marsella : Hahaha, be grateful. You already played for Totenham FC.   
Jonathan : yea yea, as you said.  
Marsella : Uhm, I think I need to recharge my battery. It’s already 15%. (I took a peak of my battery)  
Dad : Okay sweety, have a great night. Don’t push yourself too hard.  
Marsella : Goodbye! Love you always!  
I hung up and sighed. I tried not to zoned out and started to solve my problem.   
I remembered my Dad once told me, ‘There’s always a way. Nothing will get in your way.’ I stood up full of ambition.  
“Now I have to find a place to sleep, but where?” I talked to myself. At lease I needed a place to stay until I had my stuff back. My feet dragged me around the neighborhood.  
I knocked to a house, the big one in the corner of the street. After a man opened the door, I said, “Good evening sir, sorry to disturb you. I’m looking for a place to sleep until I find my passport. I’m a tourist and am lost.”  
“Sorry but the rooms are full.” Without saying anything else he closed the door in front of me.  
‘well that was rude, and hurtful,’ I thought to myself. I walked to the house next to it. I knocked but there was no answer. I knocked once again but no one showed up to open the door. I moved to the next house. The house was quiet humble but there was something inside of me that telling me like I want to stay there’. I knocked the door and it was opened right after I knocked three times.   
It revealed a couple. I thought they were at their fifties.  
“Good evening, Sir, Ma’am. Sorry to disturb you. I lost my passport, identity card, wallet and all my visa. I’ve reported to the police but I have to wait until they found them. I might need some place to sleep until I get my stuff back. Please?” that’s was all I say. I didn’t want to be homeless, especially in another country.  
They smiled at me generously. Honestly, that kinda scared me out.  
“Of course, we have some guest room. You can stay,” she said to me. I got very happy, “Really?”  
They nodded. I smile gladly then hugged them, “Gracias..gracias..gracias!!”  
I am so relief that I wouldn’t have to be a homeless in a foreign country.  
“You speak Spanish?”  
“A little, I’m still learning. I was determined, traveling to Spain with less Spanish knowledge. I’m Marsella.”  
“Well, welcome Marsella. I’m Roser and this is my husband Julia.”  
“Mucho gusto. I know some of Spanish greetings,” I chuckled. They led me to the guest room. “Feel free to ask anything. Make yourself at home.”  
“Gracias,” I smiled.


	4. Hey It's You!

I put down my backpack and got changed to my homie clothes. I could finally breathe in relief. My door was still open and I saw a man, the one whom bumped into me yesterday. He’d better do something to brought back my passport. Oh my—but I didn’t remember he was that tall. But he had the same face.  
He was stared at me with his unreadable face. I didn’t know what he was thinking. Before he continued to walk-back to his room, I assumed- I called out to him, “HEY!”  
I walked out of my room and grabbed his arm, dragged him to a private place and started to interogate him.  
“Thanks to your ‘bumped into me moment’, I got my bag ruined and lost my passport, wallet and visa,” I said with a grumpy voice. “you happy now?”  
“So you’re the one whom mom just talked to me about. Why would she allowed a grumpy, stubborn, judgemental, talkative foreigner—no offense, but you just did all of that—stay in the house?” He said to me with his fast tone. He sighed, “look, I didn’t bump to you yesterday. In fact, I just meet you in person now.”  
Well played, he got me grumpier, “in case that you forget, you were in the railway station this morning. Then bumped into me which ruined my bag and lead me to frustration because I lost my passport and all my important stuff!”  
“I wasn’t at the station this morning,” he said made me frowned my forehead. “Don’t lie to me.”  
“I swear, I didn’t bump to you yesterday,” He uncrossed his arm. Silence filled the air for a moment. “You need to be in the right headspace. Get some sleep, it’ll help you reduce the stress.”  
After saying that, he walked away to his room. I decided to get some rest so I got back to my room, at least for now. I crawled into bed and covered my whole body with the blanket. I tried to sleep but I couldn’t.  
My mind started to think about the generosity of this family, at least the parents were really kind to me. And I what was bothered me the most was that I stayed in that rider’s house. I shook my head to clear my mind.  
I remembered how Marcell always told me to not be careless. If he still be here, I wouldn’t end up like this.  
Marc’s POV  
I was playing MotoGP game on my PS after Madre told me there would be a girl stayed for a couple of days because she lost her passport. Of course I knew the girl, Marsella. The girl whom I met at the station this morning.  
“Yeah! It’s Marc Marquez, the king of Sachsenring win again!! Followed by Dani Pedrosa and Andrea Dovizioso! GAAAME OVER!” I screamed gladly pretending to be race commentator. Without my knowing, Alex was already in the room. Stared at me with his curious face.  
“What?”  
“You bumped into girl at the airport?”  
“Ah—Yea, she is the one staying tonight.” I turned off the PlayStation and pack them back into their place. Turn off the TV and listening to my little brother’s babbling.  
“She just grumpily talked to me like if I was you.” His poker face couldn’t make it funnier. I laughed out loud. Couldn’t hold it any longer. He continued to babbling about the whole conversation.  
“It’s true that I bumped to her, but it was an accident. I’ll talk to her later. My feelings told me it will be very hard.” I remarked.   
"Well, good luck with that!" Alex got to his bed, prepared to get some sleep.  
“Marc,” my brother said in a low voice. I just mumbled ‘Hm’ to respond him.  
“At first I thought she was Reina. They both looked alike.”  
“I thought so, but she is different. We lost her too soon.”  
“Sorry bro. at least she doesn’t suffer anymore. Besides, she will be with us. Deep in our heart.” I don’t know why but he’s statement made me laugh, I teased him, “since when you become so wise?”  
“I was trying to help you!” he protested with his most hilarious expression.  
“I know, I’m just joking.” He rolled his eyes.  
Alex got his position on his bed, under the cover. Less than 5 minutes, he had already driven to sleep. I decided to went to the kitchen to made some warm drink.  
When I was about to enter the kitchen, someone was about to leave. It was Marsella.  
"AAAAWHAAAAWH! Shit, you scared me!" Sella screamed. I covered her mouth with my hand while my free hand made a gesture of ‘don’t be noisy’ by putting my index finger in front of my mouth. Then I released her mouth.  
“Keep your voice down. Don’t you realize it’s almost midnight?” I smiled to her then turn off the stove by the time I heard sound from the kettle.  
“You scared the hell out of me!” she protested.  
“You too. But I didn’t scream like you did,” I smirked. I took a glass and added a mix of hot chocolate powder into it. I poured boiled water to my glass and to her tea cup.   
I handed her cup, “you’re welcome.”  
“I didn’t say thank you.”  
“You’re welcome,” I smirked, “c’mon. they played great shows around this time.” I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I had two sofas which made a letter L. I sat on the vertical one while she sat on the diagonal, at the corner of its end.  
“You really don’t like me, do you?”   
“I like watch near the TV. Deal with it.” She turned to me and shoot me a death glare. I could see it clearly that she was the fan of sarcasm, that’s only make me want to mess with her even more.  
“You know you talked to my brother, right? The one you snapped into.” I stated trying to hold my chuckle. She slowly looked away from me to turned back to the TV. She ran her hands to her face and rubbed it. I could tell she already as red as tomato.  
I chuckled at her reaction then laughed so hard because I couldn’t hold it any longer.  
“So that was..”   
“My brother, Alex.”  
“Ah, no wonder he is a lot taller than you.” She smirked. Okay I just got insulted by a girl.   
“Yea-yea whatever. Are you always that grumpy?”  
“What—No, I was panic okay? I lost my passport and everything that is important. I don’t want to be homeless in a foreign country.”  
“You’re here now. You won’t be sleeping in the street,” I explained. She rolled her eyes, “but still, I’m afraid. I have long journey to finish.”  
“So, where are you from?” I started a conversation.  
“It’s none of your business,” she simply said with a flat expression. I sighed, “I’m trying to be a nice host, you know.”  
“Denpasar, Bali” she said. Bali—how interesting. I nodded.   
She laid her back to the couch and looked back to the TV. I could assume her eyes glued to the TV but her mind was going everywhere. I stood up for a moment. Marsella turned to look at me and gave me a brow.  
“Tomorrow, we can have a little tour around Cervera. I can show you around while help looking for your lost stuff.”  
After saying that. I left her alone at the living room. She might want some time to think or maybe, alone.


	5. A Little Tour Around Cervera

Marsella’s POV  
The bright sun shine woke me up from restless sleep. I quickly took a shower and got dressed before I went to the dining room. All of the Marquez family were gathered together and ready for desayuno—that was how you said breakfast in Spanish.  
“Buen día, Marsella,” They greeted me with warm smiles.   
“Buenos días,” I took a seat next to Alex and whispered to him, “sorry about last night, I was out of control.”  
He chuckled slightly, “Nah, it’s okay.”  
“How was your sleep, Mija?” Mrs. Marquez asked.  
“Very well,” I lied, forcing a smile. I hated lying to elders but what could I do now?  
“What plans for today, Sella?” Mr. Marquez questioned me. I looked up to him and his older son whom sat next to him. Before I answered the question, Marc already came up with his last night idea, “I will show her around and look for her missing stuff.”  
Deep down inside my heart, I grumbled. I was going to spend my entire day with him! Why would I join him, like he was the reason I lost my stuff. ‘Okay Marsella this’s just for your lost stuff.’ I thought.  
“Alex?” Mr. Marquez questioned him.  
“Go to Gym probably or maybe messing around with soon-to-be lovebirds,” Alex answered. I shoot him a death gaze, “we’re not gonna be lovebirds.” And by we, I meant me and Marc.  
“I was talking about Jose and his crush,” Alex chuckled. I hated myself.  
Their eyes were instantly on me. “oh my God,” I mumbled, “Why am I like one of those people that thinks everything is about them?”  
Alex and Marc both laughed so hard. “He is messing with you.”  
“Yea, I’m just messing with you,” Alex added.   
“Oh my God! I hate you guys!” I joked then laughed with them. Don’t get me wrong, I was trying to hide my embarrassment. We finished our breakfast before headed to our own activities of the day.  
**  
Marc and I walked side by side along the road of Cervera.   
“Bienvenida a Cervera! The hometown of MotoGP’s world champion!” His joke and gesture made me laugh. He was hillarious.  
He seemed surprise when saw that I actually laughed. He smiled then playfully hit my arm,“You laughed! I thought you still mad at me.”  
“I am. But still, I deserve to be happy,” I chuckled.   
“You’re happy with me. See, told you won’t regret joining this little tour,” he teased.  
“You really do have high level of self-confidence,” I responded, rolled my eyes.  
“I’m telling the truth,” He smirked.  
“Are you?” I laughed so hard then he stopped. He just stared at me like there was something wrong.  
“Why do you stop?” I asked him. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, it’s just something in your cheek,” I instantly touch both my cheeks with my palms. “What is it?”  
I looked at him then his laughter exploded. “You just got pranked!”  
“Marc!” He quickly ran away as I ran behind him. Hoping I could chase him. We ran along the city, he led us to a park. I gave all my power to run and finally chased him. “Gotcha!”  
I hit him from behind. We collapsed on the ground. Laughter filled us while I hit his arm playfully. “okay—okay, lo siento!”  
“Sorry not sorry.”  
He rolled his eyes while I got up by myself. My eyes glanced around my surrounding until they landed on a bike. Well, a bike-touring seems awesome. I turned to face Marc then asked him, “Have you ever done a bike-touring?”  
“Yeah, I have. You?”  
“No, but I think it will be fun.” I said to him. He nodded before grabbing my hand and dragged me off the park, “where are we going?”  
“Home,” he simply said. I raised a brow, “why?”  
“Because, there’s where my bikes are.”  
I blinked several times, “We’re bike touring? Awesome!”  
**  
We took our bicycle out the garage. As we were about to hop into the bike, an elder walked pass us. Marc greeted him, “¡Buenos dias!”  
“Hello there! I thought you were traveling!” the elder replied with a smile on his face.  
“I’ll travel soon. ¡Tenga un buen dia!” He added as he smiles like he always did.  
“You too!” The elder continued to walk again.  
“Are you always like this? Greet everyone you meet?” I asked. Astonishment fill my mind.  
“what’s your opinion?” He asked back.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Then, I don’t know either. C’mon I don’t like wasting time.” He grabbed his bike and rode it.  
“WAIT!” I quickly followed behind him. I hated this man. I followed him everywhere he rode. I didn’t want to get lost in this town so I tried my best not to get separated from him. He led me through alley, back to main road, rode through the bushes, to the alley again, turn right and left. I could see how amazing this city was. Great medieval walls and building couldn’t amuse me more. This was more than amazing!  
There were many red flag with number 93 and blue flag with number 73 spread out across this city. They really did support Marc and Alex.   
“Where are we going?” I shouted to him.  
“You’ll see,” he smirked. Then he turned to his left. I already felt like trapped in a maze.  
“Are you trying to mess with me?” I protested, “you’re not making me ride around the city, are you?”  
“We almost there,” I sighed and could only surrender. I followed him again and again for another thirty minutes. “I thought you said we almost there? It’s almost thirty minutes since you said that.”  
“Be patience.” Then we finally entered a ground full of flowers.  
"Bienvenido a Plans de Sio, Bella." I slid my phone off my pocket, took photos with it.  
"This is amazing, Marc!"  
"You just realized now?" Marc chuckled, He put on his sunglasses to covered his eyes made me frowned at him.  
"Enjoy what you see?" He smirked when spotted me looking at him, "Why you put on the sunglasses just now? I mean if you want to disguise, why not from the beginning?”   
"For what? It’s very safe here, everybody loves me,”  
"Then why do you put it on?"  
He walked towards then stopped in front of me and smirked, “Probably because there is a sun in front of me?”  
"What- uh why the hell am I fall into your jokes," I muttered to myself as I glanced away to the beautiful scenery.  
"Dunno, ask yourself."  
I shook my head and choose to walk along the field to one of the castle there. While imagining what would happen if Marcell was here. The Past dragged me back in time when we were 5 and Jonathan was 9. We were pretending to save a kingdom from the Evil Jonathan.  
His laughter echoed in the air as he attacked Jonathan with his sword toy. I cheered him from inside our imaginary castle. Basically just made a tent out of blanket and claimed that our castle. Jonathan was the one made it.  
“Evil Jo, I told you to leave and never come back. Why did you come back?” he said while attacked Big Jo.  
“You invited me here,” Jonathan said, smiling.  
“No, evil Jo,” he argued. “You were begging me from my room to play with you as an evil monster.”  
“Just surrender evil Jo!” I demanded.  
“There’s no fun,” Jonathan argued.  
I felt my shoulder being shake, dragging me back to reality. I turned and saw Marc standing next to me. He looked worried but smiled anyway, “you okay?”  
I nodded, “I am.”  
“Ready to headed out?” he asked. I nodded, “let’s go.”


End file.
